User blog:Baluar/Spin-off, chapter 2!
It's really a coincidence that both chapters include Nia as a central character... ---- Great. I’ve just finished the mission, and now I’ve gotta do the mission report. Needless to say, I don’t wanna do it, but Baluar kinda forced me to: -Hey! You’re not important enough yet to be able to evade your responsibilities and have no ill effect. -And I assume you are, or aren’t you? – I answer. -Yeah, but I do ‘em anyway. Now, are you going to do the report? It’s not that long; maybe it’ll take you a couple of minutes. When you finish, you’ll get your next training with my twin and second-in-command, Nia. -Wait, you mean I’ve got another mission? -Wait, you mean you really thought that after that mission, you’d be idle? C’mon! And so I got to the Sunken Grid to complete another training mission. This time, as Baluar said, I’ll with Nia, another famous God Eater. When I arrive, I can’t help but look at her. She looks quite well (despite being almost a feet taller than me), although when she realizes I’m looking at her (much) more than necessary, I realize I’m in for a slap in the face. Wrong. I’m in for a hit in the stomach. Ouch. I’m bent in the floor. -Focus, Daniel! I’m not going to take responsibility if you die for being an idiot, much less if you’re dead because of a Zygote shot you or some other minor nuisance. So, synthesizing, GET MOVING! – I’d do it, but I’m still in the floor. That left me without my air. I try to grasp some air, but I’m not very successful. She realizes it and replies: – *sigh* I’m sorry, I guess. But if you think that’s hard, Aragami will eat you like my brother would eat a chip. I didn’t even hit you with all I had. -No… problem… at all… I… can get up. – I do get up, but I’m still not fully recovered. -That’s more like it. Look, the target here will be a few Cocoon Maidens, say, five or six of them. I’ll let you have at them. Since they’re immobile, they make for excellent target practice. If something pops up or you need backup and I’m not around, call me through the comm-link. I’ll come here as fast as I can. -And if I want to kill them in melee? – I say. She hit me in the head a few times before answering. -Are you kidding me? What have you got a gun for, if you aren’t gonna shoot at something with it? -You don’t use it much, for what I’ve listened. -But I do it, and I could add I do so efficiently. Now get moving, recruit! -Yes, ma’am. – I get down, and head to eliminate the immobile Cocoon Maidens. They don’t pose much of a problem, but then a large alligator thingy, with fish fins, comes out of the water. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t wanna look like a weak dude who can’t even stand up to this Aragami, who is evidently not that powerful. And so I engage in battle. After hitting it for a while, I realize my sword isn’t useful against it, and so I used my gun to find out what this is weak to. Spark seems to be the most effective, so I focus on avoiding him for a while and shoot it in the fin until it falls dead. I then proceed to devour its corpse. -Any problems around? – I hear Nia asking. -You were here the whole time, and you decided to show up just now? – She assents. – Bitch. Another hit. This time, in the head. Why do I see stars in the daytime? Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic